totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire (Total Drama Stardom)
Claire ''(The Curious Soul)'' was a contestant on Total Drama Stardom. She was on the Credit Cards. Coverage Claire is always up for something new, no matter how dangerous or embarrassing it might be. Clearly, it's landed her in some tough situations, but nothing seems to be able to tame her wild curiosity. From the day she was born, doctors knew she was going to be an interesting child, as it took four C-sections to get her out, despite the fact that she is extremely skinny. Total Drama Stardom Claire enters the show from above, in a parachute. She conveniently lands on the RV. As Caitlin continues to drive, Claire notices Luke laying down on the pavement. She helps Caitlin drag Luke inside in the RV. When Sydney enters the RV, she tries to befriend Claire, but Claire doesn't reply to her. Later, at the beginning of the Newfoundland challenge, she and Brandon both rush to the same boat. She quickly backs away, but Brandon insists that she takes it, which she does. Claire is one of the first people to retrieve a flag, and she moves on to Round Two. During the second part, she is again one of the first to complete the task, finding a pearl within the first few minutes, winning her a ticket to the third round. While drinking the bottles of vinegar, Claire coughs out small, metallic objects from the various strange adventures she's been through. She advances to the final round with Brandon, Luke, and Valerie. Brandon and Luke catch their fish first, and Valerie catches hers shortly after, thus making Claire lose the challenge. Brandon caught his fish first, giving him first-choice in the team selection, and he quickly selects Claire to be the first member of the Credit Cards. In Quebec, Claire grabs a local after Brandon suggests to find one. The Credit Cards deal with the local's unreasonable requests and advance to the maple syrup factory, where Claire begins to become annoyed with Amanda. The Credit Cards win the reward challenge - a lifetime supply of pancakes and waffles. In the next episode, she falls into Brandon's lap after Caitlin stops the RV too quickly. Jessica attempts to ally with her, but Ivy distracts her. During the challenge, Claire is the last Credit Card standing, and wins second place for her team. Claire falls for Amanda's trick about crossing the border from Canada to the US, which annoys her even more. She assists in the cooking, and tries to stop Jessica from toughening the batter. The Credit Cards win the challenge, again. In New York, Claire stays inside the train to answer trivia, which she only successfully does once. She tries to swing the bat once her team makes it to Yankee Stadium, but fails to do so. She falls out of her seat after the Cash Collectors' train rams into the back of the Credit Cards'. Claire claims that she is good at turning when the Credit Cards need a biker for the tiebreaker, but Jessica volunteers herself. The Cards win second place. Claire is seen briefly in the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment of the first aftermath, when Jessica is beating eggs. The egg beater flies out of her hands and lands in an annoyed Claire's hair. In New Jersey, Claire and Sydney are shocked when Timothy falls on Angie and forgets to disinfect himself. During the weight-lifting challenge, Claire claims she is too tired to do the challenge and convinces Brandon to do so instead. Claire tries to motivate Brandon into beating Niko, but fails. She, Angie, and Brandon volunteer Jessica and Mitchell to participate in the argument challenge. Later, Jessica forces Claire to be the Credit Cards' representative for the dancing challenge when she notices that Claire had not participated in a challenge yet. She doesn't perform very well, and loses to the Cash Collectors. However, the challenge was a reward challenge. Things start to heat up in Washington D.C., when Jessica finally offers Claire an alliance. Claire accepts, thinking there wouldn't be any alliances formed on her team (however, Mitchell forms one with Brandon shortly after). She waits for Brandon after he gives his speech, and tries to cheer him up. Brandon suddenly asks her to vote off Jessica, which Mitchell had asked him to do. Claire hesitates, then Caitlin calls time, saving her. In the confessional, Claire openly states her conflicted feelings to stay loyal to Jessica or vote her off with Brandon. At the Rest Stop Ceremony, she glances at Jessica, who nods at her, then at Brandon, who also nods at her. She gets hit in the head with the first candy bar of the evening from being so distracted. When the final candy bar is revealed to go to Jessica, Brandon and Mitchell are ridiculously confused. Brandon looks to Claire for reassurance, but Claire turns away and pretends to file her nails. .]]The following morning, Claire avoids Brandon, and decides to silently stare out the window, while Brandon stares at her from across the RV. During the challenge, Sydney chooses to follow Claire and openly speaks about her "obvious" alliance with Jessica. Claire is left with the option to follow Ivy, which everyone hopes her the best for. Claire peeks at Ivy through a window in the RV and sees her staring at Luke, which Claire jokingly thinks is Ivy's way of flirting with him. She notices Ivy eat a cookie, and Claire refuses to believe that Ivy made them herself. Ivy hears this and goes on a rampage, but Claire quickly runs off before Ivy can find her. Claire runs into Brandon while trying to escape, and Brandon confronts her about voting for Mitchell. Claire feels guilty, but Brandon assures her that it's fine. Claire offers Brandon a walk to nowhere, which he gladly accepts. Sydney pokes her head in, scribbles some notes, then disappears, yet Claire only manages to hear the rustling of leaves. Later, when Brandon and Claire return from their walk, Claire notices how cold the weather is, and Brandon offers to retrieve her jacket from inside the RV. When Claire is chosen to reveal her secret about Ivy, Ivy is bewildered and restrained from attacking her. When Luke states that Jessica is untrustworthy, Claire nervously glances at Jessica, who claims he is lying. Sydney blatantly states that she has seen Brandon and Claire make out in the back of the RV, which Claire quickly denies, however, the Cash Collectors win, and the Credit Cards receive second place. During the hide-and-seek challenge, Claire scares Brian when he finds her, giggling. The Credit Cards lose, and at the elimination ceremony, Claire and Jessica land in the bottom two. However, due to a tie in the votes, the other teams must vote. Everyone except for Luke, Brendon, and Sydney supports Claire, and Jessica is sent home. The next morning, the Credit Cards gather in the confessional and talk about their state as a team. Claire demands that Caitlin think of a challenge, which Caitlin finds suspicious. Claire suggests repeating the cooking challenge, but Caitlin says it isn't possible, and needs to be planned ahead of time. Curmi, however, pulls some strings and makes it possible. Claire and Angie agree with Brandon's idea of a banana split with peaches, and Claire explains to Angie how to truly make a banana split. The Credit Cards make twenty delicious "peach-split" plates, then realize they need to make two more for Caitlin and Curmi. Claire and Brandon both offer to serve the guests, but quickly insist that the other does so instead. Angie decides to take matters into her own hands after the two can't decide. The Credit Cards win the challenge. In the second aftermath, Mitchell mentions Claire being responsible for his elimination. Claire is seen twice during the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment - once, when Brian slams open the door Claire was hiding behind in the hide-and-seek challenge, and again, when Sydney is spying on Brandon and Claire and jumps back behind her bush, then falls off of a cliff. Later in the aftermath, Jessica expresses her frustration with Claire voting her off. In Flowriders, Claire is overjoyed to still be in the competition with her team. Angie reminds her that the merge is soon, causing Claire to stop. However, Brandon suggests that the three of them stick together through it all and become the "ABC (Angie-Brandon-Claire) Alliance." Claire happily accepts the offer, along with Angie. Claire is the last on her team during the windsurfing relay. She surfs alongside Mordecai, who asks her to throw the challenge for him. She refuses and instead kicks him off of his board. The Credit Cards win second place. Trivia *Claire was the seventh character I had created for Total Drama Stardom. *Her appearance includes Lindsay's hair and Heather's legs. *I didn't want Claire to be an Izzy clone, so she became less and less more outgoing as the story progressed. *Claire isn't very popular with the readers - she has very little plot, other than her relationship with Brandon, which is why she didn't return for Total Drama Lab Rats. Category:Total Drama Stardom